Scientific Purposes, I Presume
by castrophanyqueen
Summary: Is 2D really lactose intolerant?


_**(A/N: Just a little one-shot because chapter 4 of "Running Down to the Riptide" is taking so long.)**_

"Mommy?" the little blue haired girl asked, walking up to her mother, the once guitarist of the legendary band Gorillaz.  
>"Yes, my love?" Noodle answers, taking her daughter in arms from where she sits on the couch.<br>"Grandpa Russel and me were watching the video from your wedding and I saw that you said something to Daddy before. What did you say?"  
>The beautiful woman smiles at the memory and began to braid her beloved child's azure hair. "'For science', I said 'for science'."<br>"Why?"  
>"Want to hear a story?"<br>The girl nods, as she has come to love stories that her mother tells, as they are more organised and interesting than her father's.  
>"Well, when your father and I were living at our flat in London..."<p>

Ten Years Earlier

Noodle walked down to the kitchen after a night of semi-sleep, clad in tight grey sleep trousers and a blue tank top.

"Morning, Noodz." the blue haired vocalist greets her, black eyes widening when he saw her attire.

"Stu," she greeted back simply, grabbing ingredients out of the blood spattered cabinets.

"Whatcha doin' darling?" 2D asked, trying to ignore how her shirt rode up whenever she stood on her toes to grab the flour.  
>"Preparing to make pancakes. Wait, you're tall. Come over here and help me!" Noodle commanded.<p>

As he obediently grabbed the flour from the top shelf, he pondered on how much Noodle had changed since her coming back from Hell. For one, she was bossier, but in an endearing way. Also, she could occasionally be found with a cigarette or wine glass raised to her perpetually crimson mouth.  
>"Thanks, Two-Chi," she purred her green eyes sparkling a bit.<p>

Also, Noodle seemed to flirt with 2D, making him wonder whether or not there might be even the smallest glimmer of hope for the pair to have a relationship.

As the guitarist began to pour the dry ingredients, 2D noticed something odd. "Uh, Noodz, are you putting milk in those?"  
>"Yes, of course. Milk is necessary for pancakes." Noodle replied, turning away from her preparations to give the vocalist a quizzical look.<br>"I'm lact- lacti- lactose allergic," he informed her with a melancholy glance.  
>"2D, you eat pizza twice a week. You are not lactose intolerant" she pointed out.<br>"Pizza doesn't have milk," the vocalist responded.  
>"Cheese has mi- oh never mind."<p>

Noodle sat at the table, across from the vocalist and poured herself a glass of the creamy liquid, shaking her head at 2D's antics while doing such.

"I'm not drinking that," 2D informed her in a snobbish tone.  
>"You're not," Noodle agreed before raising the glass to her lips and took a sip herself."<br>"What are you trying to-"  
>Noodle leaned over and kissed 2D, her tongue gently pushing at his lips. The vocalist kissed her back without thought and let her tongue in his mouth<br>When the pair broke away, shock colored the vocalist's pretty, pale face. "Wha- what?"

Noodle smirked impishly. "If you were lactose intolerant, you would have had an immediate reaction to the milk I drank, yes?"  
>"Oh, that. Yeah, I s'pose. But... maybe you should, uh, try again. Just to check."<br>The guitarist grinned. "A good experiment does require multiple trials."  
>"You know, just for science..."<br>After two more kisses, each a bit bolder than the last, 2D gave Noodle a shy smile. "Wanna go out tonight? For science?"  
>"Yes, of course. I don't want to abandon my duty as a scientist."<br>"Right, right."  
>Nine Years and Eight Months Later<p>

Noodle smiled at her dinner partner. For two months, she and Stuart had been dating, and for both of those months, she had been planning this.  
>"Stu," she murmured, taking his attention from the menu. "I wanted to give you this.<p>

She reached into her purse and pulled out a dog tag, emblazoned with "23" on it before taking his hand and placing it in it.

"From when I was in the military," she informed him.

His eyes widened. "Wh- why?"  
>"Because you're too vain to wear an engagement ring."<br>2D nodded and then he tilted his head. "Ring?"  
>"Will you marry me?" Noodle asked, green eyes wide and hopeful.<br>The blue-haired man responded by taking the chain putting it around his neck.  
>"So.. yes?" Noodle asked, a grin crossing her face.<p>

"Uh, yeah."  
>Noodle fought tears and grinned her now fiancee. "But to be clear, I'm doing this for science."<br>"Yeah, for science."

"That's it?" the little girl asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Noodle asked, tilting her head.<br>"I was hoping for pirates or windmills or somefink."  
>Noodle grinned at her daughter's acquired speech pattern. Despite the fact that she had all of her teeth, the little girl insisted on talking like her father did.<p>

"Maybe next time, my love." Noodle told her before planting a kiss on her child's forehead.


End file.
